It has been found desirable to permanently attach a selfcontained unit comprising a collapsible umbrella to any desired article, for example, an article of furniture such as a chair, love seat, table etc., although, not limited thereto, since the present invention is also applicable to combination with other articles, such as boats, bicycles, etc.
More specifically, where articles of furniture are designed for outdoor use, or where boats, bicycles, etc. are used, it frequently becomes desirable to have an umbrella readily accessible for protection against the sun, rain, etc. The problem that has been encountered in the past is that where the umbrella is not permanently secured to the article with which it is associated, the umbrella is frequently not readily available when it is needed, either because it has been stored at a remote location, has become misplaced, or the like.
Accordingly, one of the basic objects of the present invention is to permanently secure and associate an umbrella assembly with the article with which it is to be used.
The broad idea of associating an umbrella with an article such as a chair, a boat, or the like, is not new, and is shown, for example, in Ford, U.S. Pat. No. 309,451, dated Dec. 16, 1884, and in Riggs U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,434, dated Oct. 16, 1973. In both of these cases, however, the umbrella assembly is readily removable from the article with which it is associated, thus presenting one of the problems which the present invention is designed to overcome. In addition, even if the umbrella assemblies shown in the Ford or Riggs patents were to be left mounted on the article with which the assembly is associated, there would be no means for housing or enclosing the umbrella during the periods which it is not in use, whereby the umbrella and its associated parts would be exposed to the elements and hence subject to deterioration, corrosion and the like.
It is therefore a further important object of the present invention to provide as an inseperable part of the umbrella assembly a housing or container within which the collapsed umbrella may be stored when the latter is not in use. In order to permit the housing or container to be of sufficiently small size so as not to interfere with normal use of the article with which the umbrella assembly is associated, the umbrella handle is made up of a plurality of extensible sections, which, when retracted, conveniently fit within the housing, it being understood that when it is desired to use the umbrella, the handle, which is secured to the interior of the housing, is extended so that it extends outwardly from the housing, after which the umbrella is conventionally opened for its intended use.
Other features of my invention comprise the fact that the bottom section of the umbrella handle is swivelly secured to the bottom wall of the housing, whereby the extended umbrella handle may be pivotally moved within the limits defined by the upper edge of the housing to permit some degree of adjustability with respect to the position of the umbrella when in use. Also, I have provided a unique arrangement whereby the mounting bracket which secures the bottom end of the housing to the article with which it is associated actually forms the bottom wall of the housing, there being means provided on said bottom wall for making its junction with the bottom edge of the housing substantially water tight.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.